


McCoy's Öl

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar Tage ausruhen und erholen, hat der Doktor dem verletzten Vulkanier verordnet. Kirk hilft ihm dabei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's Öl

McCoy’s Öl

 

Kirk lehnte sich gemütlich an einen Baumstamm und sah auf die glitzernde Fläche des Sees hinaus. Das Sonnenlicht rief funkelnde Reflexe auf der vom leichten Wind bewegten Oberfläche hervor. Die leisen Stimmen anderer Crewmitglieder mischten sich mit den Geräuschen der hiesigen Fauna, die sich fast wie Vogelgezwitscher und Insektengebrumm anhörte. Für einen Moment gelang es ihm sich vorzustellen, wieder daheim in Iowa zu sein. 

Leise Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte den Kopf, bis er den Mann sah, der sich langsam dem See näherte. Kirk lächelte still und beobachtete den hochgewachsenen schlanken Offizier. 

Spock trat ans Ufer und blieb stehen. Er trug zwar, wie fast immer, einen Tricorder bei sich, doch das Gerät baumelte vergessen an einem Tragegurt an seiner Hüfte. Er sah über den See, genoss die absolute Ruhe und die Wärme der Sonne. Er wusste, dass viele Crewmitglieder in dieser Gegend waren, aber hier schien er allein zu sein. 

Behutsam, um die beim letzten Auftrag bei einem Kampf übel gezerrten Muskeln in Armen und Rücken nicht zu sehr zu belasten, kniete er sich ins Gras und tauchte die Hand ins kalte Wasser. Er wusste von früheren Messungen, dass es, abgesehen von einigen giftigen Beeren, auf dieser Welt praktisch keine Gefährdung für die Besatzung gab. Zudem war der Planet als Erholungsstation für Raumschiffe schon seit längerem bekannt. Er begrüßte es, dass zurzeit keine anderen Schiffe im Orbit waren, so dass die Crew sich ungestört von anderen frei bewegen konnte. 

Er schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand Wasser und trank durstig. Es schmeckte frisch und rein. Kein Vergleich zu dem aufbereiteten Wasser an Bord. Spock stillte seinen Durst und ließ dann erneut beide Hände ins Wasser gleiten. Kleine Tiere, Fischen nicht unähnlich, nur dass sie keine Kiemen besaßen, kamen neugierig näher und umkreisten die schlanken Finger. Spock ließ zu, dass die Tiere um seine Hände herum schwammen und beobachtete die eleganten Bewegungen. Als die Tiere ihr Interesse an ihm verloren und wieder davonschwammen, schöpfte er erneut Wasser und rieb sich mit den nassen Händen über das Gesicht. Das kalte Wasser prickelte auf seiner Haut und der leichte Wind tat ein Übriges. 

Spock seufzte leise und dehnte vorsichtig die Rückenmuskeln. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken in dem kühlen See zu schwimmen und ohne die Verletzungen hätte er nicht gezögert. Er war ein guter Schwimmer und das kalte Wasser störte ihn nicht weiter, solange er in Bewegung blieb. Doch so war die Gefahr weiterer Zerrungen zu groß. 

Noch einmal rieb er sich kaltes Wasser über das Gesicht und stand dann auf. Er bewegte sich bewusst langsam, langsamer als er es in Gegenwart von Crewmitgliedern tat. Er war physisch und psychisch erschöpft, aber er wollte nicht, dass andere es merkten. Nur vor Kirk und McCoy, die ihn zu gut kannten und zu gut beobachteten, konnte er seine Erschöpfung nicht verbergen und so war es kein Wunder gewesen, dass Kirk ihm einen direkten Befehl gegeben hatte, wenigstens einen Tag auf dem Planeten zu verbringen. 

Und Spock gestand sich ein, dass es ihm gut tat, die frische Luft zu atmen und die Wärme der Sonne zu spüren. An Bord wartete noch immer Arbeit auf ihn. Er hatte zwar seine Berichte ins Logbuch diktiert, aber er musste noch immer die Ergebnisse der Forschungsarbeiten seiner Abteilung durchsehen und verifizieren. Hätte ihm Kirk es ihm nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, säße er jetzt mit Sicherheit an dieser Arbeit. 

Langsam kehrte er auf den schmalen Fußpfad zurück, der um den See herumführte, als ihn eine Stimme verharren ließ.   
Er hob überrascht eine Braue und versuchte mit den Augen die von Lichtreflexen durchbrochenen Schatten einer nahen Baumgruppe zu durchdringen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die sitzende Gestalt erkannte, die unter einigen weit herunterhängenden Zweigen kaum zu sehen war.   
Captain Kirk.   
Spock zögerte kurz, aber er konnte schlecht vorgeben, Kirk nicht gehört zu haben. Also ging er zu ihm. 

„Hallo Spock. Hier hätte ich Sie am wenigsten erwartet. Setzen Sie sich.“  
Kirk sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und klopfte neben sich auf das weiche Moos, dass sich überall unter dem Baum ausbreitete. 

Spock setzte sich langsam und fast ungelenk, besorgt beobachtet von Kirk.   
„Noch immer der Rücken?“

Spock nickte nur und sah müde vor sich auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass er vor Kirk Teile seiner üblichen Selbstbeherrschung aufgeben konnte und er schätzte dieses Privileg.   
Kirk tastete nach einer Tasche, die er vom Schiff mitgebracht hatte und zog einen unscheinbaren Flakon hervor. Er reichte Spock die Flasche. 

„Hier, das hat mir McCoy mitgegeben, für den Fall, dass Sie mir über den Weg laufen. Sie sollen damit zweimal am Tag die betroffenen Muskeln massieren.“  
Und mit einem leicht ironischen Grinsen fügte er hinzu. „Falls Sie dabei Hilfe bräuchten, sollten Sie sich in der Krankenstation an die Diensthabende Krankenschwester wenden.“

Spock nahm den Flakon entgegen und hob indigniert eine Braue. „Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun“, meinte er trocken. 

Kirk lachte. Er wusste, dass Schwester Chapel den Dienst übernommen hatte und ihre Schwärmerei für Spock war diesem so offensichtlich unangenehm, dass es keinem verborgen blieb… außer ihr selbst vielleicht. .

Träge sahen beide auf das glitzernde Wasser hinaus und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Kirk in der gemütlichen Wärme eingenickt war. 

Spock betrachtete den Schlafenden und jetzt, wo Kirk es nicht sehen konnte, ließ er seine Selbstkontrolle fallen. Schmerz zeichnete sich in den kantigen Zügen ab und der Vulkanier versuchte eine bequemere Position zu finden. Als die ziehenden Schmerzen schließlich nachzulassen begannen, entspannte er sich. 

Kirk seufzte leise im Schlaf und murmelte etwas. Der Wind wehte einige Blütenblätter heran und sie setzen sich in dem zerzausten blonden Haar des Captains fest. 

Spock hob langsam die Hand und strich behutsam die Blüten fort. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann gab er der Eingebung nach und streichelte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Schläfe und Wange Kirks, ließ dann die Hand wieder sinken. 

Die langen Finger schlossen sich zur Faust. Ein viel zu bekannter Druck baute sich in seinem Inneren auf und Spock versuchte, die bohrende Einsamkeit zu ignorieren, zurückzudrängen. 

Seit seiner gelösten Bindung mit T’Pring hatte er keine neue enge Beziehung begonnen. Er hatte in jener Bindung nicht jene Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit finden können, die ihm fehlte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie bei einer Vulkanierin finden würde. Er sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit und Wärme, nach einer Art von Nähe, die er bei seinem Volk wohl niemals finden würde. 

So blieb er allein. Die Arbeit auf dem Schiff lenkte ihn ab, gab ihm zumindest das Gefühl, Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu sein. 

Doch je mehr Zeit verging, um so mehr wurde er sich der tiefen Einsamkeit in seinem Inneren bewusst. Ihm fehlte etwas.   
Wäre es nach Sarek gegangen, stünde er jetzt im Dienst des Diplomatischen Corps und hätte vermutlich wohl auch schon eine Frau und Kinder. Nun, zumindest hatte er den Beruf ergriffen, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Was den Rest anging... Sarek ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn auf seine Pflichten hinsichtlich Familie, Clan und der vulkanischen Gesellschaft zu erinnern. 

Spock seufzte leise und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Baumstamm, an dem Kirk schlief. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, doch es störte den Vulkanier nicht. Er hatte Kirk schon oft berührt, absichtlich beim Training, oder unabsichtlich. Es spielte kaum eine Rolle mehr. Zudem war ihm Kirk inzwischen so sehr vertraut, dass sich hin und wieder eine mentale Brücke zwischen ihnen bildete, selbst wenn sie sich nicht berührten. Spock wusste nicht, ob Kirk jene kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Kontakte spürte. Er selbst empfand sie zunehmend als angenehm und beruhigend. Die vertraute Präsenz Kirks tat ihm gut, wie sich Spock inzwischen selbst eingestand.   
Und da war noch mehr...

Spock schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass beinahe alle männlichen Vulkanier ausgeprägte bisexuelle Tendenzen aufwiesen, sobald sie ihr erstes Pon farr erlebt hatten. Selbst wenn sie eine Bindungspartnerin hatten, kam es in den Zeiten zwischen dem Pon Farr zu intimen Kontakten mit anderen Männern, den T’hylas – den engsten und vertrautesten Freunden. 

Er sah in Kirk einen solchen engen Freund, doch wie sollte er dem Menschen etwas erklären, über das selbst innerhalb der Familie nicht gesprochen wurde? Er sehnte sich nach der Berührung des Menschen, sehnte sich nach etwas, dass er nicht zu benennen wagte. 

Warme Sonnenstrahlen wärmten den Vulkanier und das leise Rauschen der Blätter übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Er genoss die Nähe Kirks und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Augenblick. Wenige Minuten später schlief er tief und fest. 

Er merkte nicht, dass Kirk nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte. Er blieb reglos sitzen und spürte der sanften Berührung Spocks nach. Kirk wusste mehr, als Spock ahnte.   
Als er als junger Captain das Kommando über die Enterprise erhalten hatte, hatte es einige Verständigungsprobleme zwischen ihnen gegeben. Kirk kam zunächst nicht mit der ruhigen, reservierten Art des Vulkaniers zurecht. Doch gleichzeitig war er von ihm fasziniert. Spock stellte für ihn ein Rätsel dar. Und Rätsel hatten ihn noch immer gereizt. 

Er suchte ganz bewusst den Kontakt zu Spock, lernte ihn kennen und versuchte auch alles über die vulkanische Kultur zu erfahren.  
Sie wurden enge Freunde und Kirk war sich im Klaren darüber, dass diese Freundschaft zu Spock wohl seine wichtigste Beziehung als Erwachsener war. Selbst seine Freundschaft zu McCoy erschien ihm nicht so bedeutsam. 

Er lächelte leicht und lauschte auf den ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atem des Vulkaniers. 

Die Schatten begannen bereits länger zu werden und der Wind wurde merklich kühler, als Spock schließlich erwachte. Er dehnte sich vorsichtig und hielt reflexartig den Atem an, als erneut stechende Schmerzen durch die geschundenen Muskeln fuhren. 

Sein Blick fiel auf McCoys Flasche und er seufzte leise. Er wusste was sie enthielt: Eine spezielle Rezeptur McCoys, die dieser als Familiengeheimnis bezeichnete. Spock hatte keine Ahnung, welche Zutaten der Arzt dem neutralen Öl, das die Grundlage bildete, hinzufügte. Aber er hatte schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten herausgefunden, dass die Mixtur durchaus half. Die Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräuterauszügen, Öl und sonstigen Zutaten verstärkte die Wirkung einer leichten Massage und beruhigte die schmerzenden Muskeln. Die Regeneration wurde angeregt. Zudem ging eine angenehme Wärme von dem Öl aus. 

„Soll ich Sie massieren?“

Spock zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Kirks Gegenwart völlig vergessen. Etwas irritiert sah er zum Captain hoch, der zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. 

„Na kommen Sie schon, Spock. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie sich selbst die Rückenmuskeln massieren können. Ziehen Sie den Uniformpulli aus und legen Sie sich hin.“  
Ohne auf Spocks Reaktion zu warten, griff Kirk nach der Flasche und öffnete sie. 

Spock fügte sich. Etwas ungelenk streifte er den Pulli ab und legte sich dann auf das weiche Moos. Er war erstaunt, wie warm es sich anfühlte. 

Kirk goss etwas von dem Öl auf seine Handfläche und rieb es warm. Ein leichter Kräuterduft stieg davon auf und er schnupperte interessiert.   
„Das riecht angenehm. Was sind das für Kräuter?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Dr. McCoy weigert sich mir alle Inhaltsstoffe zu nennen. Ich kenne nur einige der Zutaten, die er verwendet.“

Kirk kniete sich neben Spock. Er zögerte einen Moment lang und betrachtete den sehnig-muskulösen Rücken des Vulkaniers. Mehrere inzwischen dunkelgrün schimmernde Blutergüsse erzählten von den Prügeln die Spock eingesteckt hatte. McCoy hatte die Verletzungen zwar behandelt, doch es gab andere Verletzte, die es noch weitaus schlimmer erwischt hatte. Spock begnügte sich mit der ersten Grundversorgung und verweigerte danach jede weitere Behandlung, indem er den Arzt auf die anderen Patienten verwies.   
Er zeigte nicht, wie sehr er litt und McCoy, der zunächst zu wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, gab nach dem ersten Protest relativ schnell nach. Als wieder mehr Ruhe eingekehrt war, forderte McCoy den Vulkanier zwar auf, sich wieder in der Krankenstation zu melden, doch wie üblich entwischte dieser ihm. 

Kirk lächelte still, als er sich an McCoys frustrierten Protest erinnerte.   
Dann verteilte er behutsam das Öl auf den Schultern. Spock zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, doch dann atmete er tief durch und entspannte sich. Die festen gleichmäßigen Striche Kirks taten ihm gut. Es überraschte ihn, mit wie viel Kraft Kirk die harten Muskelknoten massierte. Wärme begann sich in dem schmerzenden Gewebe auszubreiten. 

Kirk arbeitete schweigend und konzentriert. Und er fragte sich erstaunt, wie Spock es ertragen konnte, sich mit derartig geschundenen Muskeln überhaupt zu bewegen. 

Beide schwiegen, während sich Kirk langsam über den gesamten Rücken vorarbeitete. Als er in der Taille angekommen war, schob er behutsam die Finger unter den Rand der Uniformhose um auch die Ansatzstellen der Rückenmuskeln massieren zu können. Wieder versteifte sich Spock und er entspannte sich erst, als Kirk wieder weiter nach oben massierte. 

Kirk lächelte still, als er die Reaktion bemerkte, sagte jedoch nichts. Schließlich hatte er alle Muskeln so gut es ging gelockert. Doch trotz der fast eine Stunde dauernden Prozedur taten ihm die Hände nicht weh. Das Öl hatte auch ihm gut getan. 

Er verrieb noch einmal eine kleine Menge davon zwischen den Händen und verteilte es dann mit langsamen weit ausholenden Strichen auf Spocks Rücken und den Oberarmen. Er berührte die Haut sanft, streichelte sie eher. Er spürte die samtige Glätte von Spocks Haut, fühlte die Wärme und die festen sehnigen Muskeln darunter.   
Ganz bewusst nahm er die Empfindungen wahr und er stellte fest, dass es ihm gefiel, Spock auf diese Weise zu berühren. 

Ein Schauder lief über Spocks Rücken und der Vulkanier atmete tief aus. Es klang fast wie ein leises Stöhnen. Kirk hielt den Atem an. Dann strich er behutsam über Schultern und Hals, massierte sanft Genick und Kopfhaut des Vulkaniers. 

Etwas änderte sich zwischen ihnen und plötzlich lag knisternde Spannung in der Luft. Spock zitterte kurz, dann stemmte er sich halb hoch und sah Kirk an. Ein seltsamer unergründlicher Ausdruck lag in den dunklen Augen und Kirk hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. 

Unterschwelliges Begehren entstand in Spock und er hob zögernd die Hand. Doch bevor er Kirk berührte, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er riss die Hand zurück, packte Uniformpulli, Tricorder und Flakon und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. 

Kirk wollte ihn aus einem Reflex heraus zurückhalten, doch dann besann er sich und ließ ihn gehen. Er war selbst zu verwirrt, als dass er Spock jetzt hätte beruhigen können. Die Sinnlichkeit, die fast erotische Spannung, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen entstanden war, war zu neu, zu überraschend gewesen.   
Langsam stand er auf und klopfte sich etwas Moos von den Knien. 

 

Spock lief durch die einsetzende Dämmerung, bis sich seine Verwirrung gelegt hatte. Er wusste, dass er für Kirk mehr empfand, als dieser ahnte, doch dass er so schnell die Beherrschung verlieren konnte, erschreckte ihn.   
Allmählich wurde er sich der abendlichen Kühle bewusst und fröstelnd schlang er die Arme um sich.   
Nun, er hatte Kirks Befehl befolgt und den Tag auf dem Planeten verbracht. Er konnte sich nun also wieder nach oben beamen lassen und sich in seine Arbeit vergraben. 

In seiner Kabine angekommen streifte er die staubige Uniform ab und warf sie in den Recycler. Dann duschte er, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, ausgiebig. Ein schnelles, aber leichtes Abendessen stillte seinen Hunger. 

Doch all dies konnte nicht seine innere Unruhe und seine Verwirrung besänftigen. Unruhig und unfähig sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, stand er schließlich auf und zog sich erneut um. Statt der üblichen Uniform wählte er eine leichte Kombination aus Tunika und schmaler Hose. Die Kleidung war aus dunkelblauer vulkanischer Seide gefertigt. Spock trug nur selten zivile Kleidung an Bord und praktisch nie, wenn er damit rechnen musste, seine Kabine zu verlassen. Doch diesmal...

Etwas unschlüssig stand er schließlich im Raum.   
Bis sein Blick auf den Flakon fiel... 

Wieder fühlte er Kirks kühle aber kräftige Hände auf seiner Haut, fühlte die Wärme die durch seinen Körper strömte, jede Nervenfaser, jeden Sinn entflammte, bis er kaum noch verbergen konnte, wie sehr ihn die gleichmäßigen Berührungen aufwühlten. 

Wieder sah er Kirks gleichermaßen verwirrten wie aufgewühlten Gesichtsausdruck, fühlte den Nachhall der prickelnden Sehnsucht in ihnen beiden. 

Spock schloss die Augen, verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen. Verlangen pulsierte in ihm, benebelte seinen Verstand. Trotzdem zögerte er. Was, wenn er sich getäuscht hatte? Was, wenn Kirk ihn jetzt abwies? Auch nach all den Jahren, die Spock zwischen den Menschen verbracht hatte, blieben ihm viele ihrer Beweggründe unklar, erschienen ihm völlig unlogisch. Selbst bei Kirk war er sich nicht immer sicher, verstanden zu haben, was ihn antrieb.   
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Flakon. Entschlossen griff er danach und schob alle Zweifel und alle Logik beiseite. 

 

Kirk hatte sich etwas mehr Zeit damit gelassen, an Bord zurückzukehren. Auch er hatte geduscht und sich einen bequemen Hausmantel angezogen. Und jetzt, nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen, lag er entspannt auf seinem Bett und las in einem der echten Bücher, die er schon seit Jahren sammelte. 

Aber anders als sonst verschaffte ihm die Lektüre nicht die gewünschte Ablenkung. Immer wieder kam ihm der Nachmittag in den Sinn. Der Anblick des völlig entspannt schlafenden Vulkaniers...

Selbst verletzt in der Krankenstation gelang es ihm nicht, sich so völlig fallen zu lassen, wie an diesem Nachmittag neben Kirk.   
Und dann die Erinnerung an die samtweiche Haut...  
Die festen Muskeln darunter verstärkten den Eindruck von zarter Weichheit noch. 

Kirk ließ das Buch sinken und wollte gerade aufstehen um sich einen Drink zu holen, als ihn der Türmelder aus den Gedanken riss. 

„Herein.“

Ein wenig verblüfft musterte er Spock in der ungewohnten Kleidung. Der Vulkanier verbarg seine Gedanken und Empfindungen hinter einer ausdruckslosen Mine und Kirk, der ihn besser kannte als jede andere Person wusste, dass Spock völlig durcheinander und aufgewühlt war. Denn er zeigte dieses maskenhaft starre Gesicht nur, wenn er dringend die völlige Selbstkontrolle brauchte. 

Zögernd trat Spock ein und hob den mitgebrachten Flakon ein wenig an.   
„Jim, ich...“ Er schluckte und setzte dann erneut an. „Würden Sie mir bitte noch einmal dabei helfen, das Öl aufzutragen.“

Kirk schwieg und deutete stumm auf das Bett. Spock stotterte oder zögerte praktisch nie. Er musste völlig durcheinander sein. Kirk schluckte, dann riss er sich zusammen. Seine Stimme klang nur ein wenig befangen, als er sprach.   
„Natürlich Spock. Legen Sie sich hin. Ich glaube, McCoys Wundermixtur hilft wirklich.“

Kirk zwang sich völlig gelassen zu bleiben, während Spock die seidene Tunika abstreifte und sich hinlegte. Wieder betrachtete Kirk die glatte Haut und das Spiel der jetzt schon wieder geschmeidiger gewordenen Muskeln. 

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann packte ihn der Übermut. Allein die Tatsache, dass Spock ihn erneut darum bat, ihn zu massieren, bestätigte doch Kirks heimliche Vermutung.   
Mit einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen kniete er sich neben Spock und öffnete den Flakon. Dann ließ er das kühle Öl direkt auf die warme Haut tropfen. 

Spock zuckte wie erwartet zusammen und keuchte kurz. Die Tropfen liefen über seine Haut und sorgten dafür, dass seine Hautsinne deutlich an Empfindsamkeit zunahmen. Als Kirk ihn dann ebenso überraschend berührte und damit begann das Öl gleichmäßig in die Haut zu massieren, musste sich Spock mit aller Konzentration zusammennehmen. Jeder Sinn, jeder Nerv war zum Zerreißen gespannt. 

Kirk nahm sehr wohl wahr, wie sehr sich Spock beherrschte und es bereitete ihm diebische Freude den Vulkanier durch die Art, wie er ihn massierte und streichelte, noch mehr zu reizen. Er spielte mit ihm, ließ nicht zu, dass sich Spock an eine bestimmte Art der Berührung gewöhnen konnte. 

Auf diese Weise hatte Kirk noch jede Frau dorthin gebracht, wo er wollte. Und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Spock noch weitaus sinnlicher reagierte, als er vermutet hatte. Er massierte die Muskeln, bis sich ein gleichmäßiger grünlicher Schimmer auf der hellen Haut abzeichnete. Dann ging er immer mehr dazu über, die Haut mit sanftem Streicheln zu berühren. Ohne auf Spocks Erlaubnis zu achten, zog er ihm dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung beide Stiefel aus. Die Hose folgte ebenso. Wie er insgeheim vermutet hatte, trug der Vulkanier keine Unterwäsche. 

Bewundernd betrachtete Kirk die langen sehnigen Beine, die schmalen Hüften. Mit sanftem Druck ließ er seine Hände an den Seiten bis zu den Knien hinunter wandern, fuhr dann auf der Rückseite der Beine wieder nach oben, massierte sanft das feste Gesäß. 

Spock verharrte reglos. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührungen. Genau hiervon hatte er insgeheim geträumt, doch er hatte es nie gewagt, Kirk gegenüber auch nur den Hauch einer Andeutung fallen zu lassen. Heißes Verlangen schwemmte durch sein Bewusstsein, erregte ihn, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, reglos liegen zu bleiben. 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf und hielt Kirks Hände fest. Beide atmeten schwer, keuchend und auch in Kirks Mine war deutlich sein Verlangen zu erkennen. 

„Spock...“  
Er flüsterte den Namen nur tonlos, formte ihn mehr mit den Lippen. Dennoch hörte Spock die unausgesprochene Sehnsucht darin. 

Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten, wie es selbst in einer solchen Situation auf Vulkan Sitte gewesen wäre, hob er die Hand und strich sanft über Kirks Wange und Kinn. Dann glitten die Fingerkuppen behutsam wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings über die bebenden Lippen des Menschen. 

Kirk hielt den Atem an, keuchte dann, als sich zwischen ihm und Spock innerhalb von Sekunden eine mentale Brücke bildete. Er fühlte Spocks brennendes Verlangen. Eine seit langem schon zurückgehaltene Sehnsucht...

Und die Empfindungen, die die kühlen Fingerkuppen Spocks auf Kirks Lippen auslösten, setzten auch dessen Nerven in Brand. Er hatte nie etwas ähnlich sinnliches und erotisches erlebt, als diese vulkanische Art sich zu küssen. 

Spock küsste ihn mit den Fingerspitzen! Kirk schloss die Augen, überließ die Kontrolle Spock. Er fühlte wie die schmalen Finger über seine Haut glitten, sanft die Wölbungen seines Gesichtes, seiner Lippen erforschten. 

Spock keuchte, rang nach Atem. Immer mehr verlor er sich in den Empfindungen, die sie beide verschlangen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich Kirks Lippen teilten und eine kühle Zungenspitze über seine Fingerkuppen strich. Bevor Spock reagieren konnte hatte Kirk einen der Finger in den Mund gezogen, knabberte sanft an der Haut. 

Er stöhnte kehlig auf. Nie zuvor hatte er eine derartige Lust gespürt, eine solche Erregung erlebt.   
Er hatte seinen Teil an Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt und es hatte ihm durchaus gefallen, aber nie war es so intensiv gewesen. Nie hatte er so hemmungslos reagiert. 

Plötzlich zog Kirk ihn an sich, er fühlte die kühlen Lippen des Menschen auf den seinen, fühlte eine Zunge, die kühn und keinen Widerstand duldend mit seinen Lippen spielte. Spock ließ es zu, gab sich völlig den Liebkosungen hin. Hände glitten über weiche Haut und feste Muskeln, erregten an Stellen, von denen keiner von beiden gewusst hatte, dass er dort so empfindsam war. 

Ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem hungrigen Kuss trafen. Ekstase riss alles Denken, alle Logik mit sich. Sie pressten sich aneinander, fühlten die Erregung des anderen, bis alles in einem Strudel aus Verlangen und Erfüllung versank. 

 

Als Spock wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, lag er noch immer eng umschlungen mit Kirk. Beide waren verschwitzt und ihrer beider Samen bildete eine feuchte klebrige Verbindung zwischen ihnen. 

Kirk sah ihn lächelnd an und strich ihm sanft eine zerzauste Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.   
„Davon habe ich schon lange geträumt. Ashaya Spock, mein Geliebter.“

Noch immer bestand eine mentale Brücke zwischen ihnen und Spock spürte, dass Kirk die Wahrheit sagte. Doch zum ersten Mal fehlten ihm die Worte.   
Stattdessen öffnete er sich dem Bewusstsein Kirks, enthüllte ihm Dinge, Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Wünsche die er laut niemals hätte aussprechen können.   
Und er zeigte Kirk, dass auch Vulkanier dazu fähig waren, zu lieben.


End file.
